Juliet Jones
Juliet Jones 'was a guest character on ''Glee: The New York Story, appearing in Wrong Song. She was a country superstar and Garrett Jones' older sister. She hired Santana Lopez as her publicist. At the end of the episode, Juliet dies of a drug overdose. She was portrayed by Hayden Panettiere. Biography When first introduced, Juliet is marked as a 'country brat'. She appears on the news for belittling a homeless man by throwing empty Wendy's wrappers at him. She is also guilty of dining and dashing at a California Denny's. Juliet is shown in her penthouse, finding herself on the cover of the newspapers in a bad light. She vents to Garrett, who then questions where's her publicist. Juliet admits she fired her publicist, but her current stunt could put her tour in jeopardy. Garrett then decides to find someone to be Juliet's publicist, which is when he locks in on Santana. After convincing Santana to be Juliet's publicist, Santana and Juliet meet. Juliet takes an immediate liking to Santana, and gives Santana her first assignment; to make Marley look bad in front of the press. While Santana is hesitant, she does Juliet's bidding. Juliet is pleased with Santana, and in order to celebrate, she offers Santana drugs. Santana accepts the drugs, but Garrett tries to convince Juliet that she's wrong. Juliet then belittles her brother by telling him he's never going to be a successful recording artist since he always plays by the rules. Juliet invites Santana to the recording studio where she's recording her new single and Santana accepts the invitation. Juliet and Santana duet on a song, but end up drinking and doing drugs in the process. Santana and Juliet end up having a one-night stand, which ends up being recorded. Juliet is awoken by Finn, who threatens her to leave Marley alone, and if something were to happen to her, he would send Puck and his police officer friends to arrest her. Juliet is later seen when she calls Santana to her apartment and reveals someone leaked the video of her and Santana's one-night stand to the press. Santana focuses on if Brittany has seen the video, while Juliet scolds her for being selfish. Santana leaves the apartment, but assures her that she will see her later. Santana watches the news that night, and it's revealed Juliet died of a drug overdose because of the leaked video. To add insult to injury, Brittany leaked the video. Since then, Garrett becomes heartbroken by his sister's death, and aims to make her proud by following in her musical footsteps. Juliet is mentioned in the Season Five episode Marley and Me, when Garrett reveals how easy it was for her to do the unthinkable when she reached rock bottom. Relationships '''Santana-Juliet Relationship ''(Jultana)'' The Santana-Juliet '''relationship (commonly known as '''Jultana) is the one-night stand relationship between Santana Lopez and 'Juliet Jones. '''In an effort to keep Santana busy, Garrett hires Santana to be Juliet's new publicist after her old one is fired. Santana and Juliet get off on the wrong foot, but they ultimately gain an understanding for each other--until Juliet wants Santana to make Marley look bad to the press so the attention can go back to her. Santana does Juliet's bidding, alienating her from Marley, Puck, Rachel and Finn in the process. Santana joins Juliet in the studio where they do a duet, but in the midst, Santana and Juliet have a one-night stand. Santana and Juliet's one-night stand ends up on tape and everyone sees it, which results in Juliet committing suicide. Santana ultimately finds out it was Brittany who leaked the tape. Trivia * Juliet's character was based off Juliette Barnes, a popular character on the hit CMT series ''Nashville. * Juliet is the first sibling of an original character to die of a drug overdose.